cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the main female character in the Cute Mario Bros. series. She is ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who is Mario's wife. However, there were some problems with their relationship when Mario first asked her out, leaving Peach to become Wario's girlfriend, but she leaves him because she hates him and Mario fighting. Eventually she becomes Jack's girlfriend but eventually becomes Mario's wife again. History Pilot Episode In the Pilot Episode, Peach has been captured by Bowser, and is rescued by Mario and Luigi. Valentine's Day In Valentine's Day, Mario meets Peach and tries to become her husband. However, he misunderstands what Luigi was coaching him and ends up making Peach mad. Then she becomes Wario's girlfriend, but doesn't like Mario and Wario fighting, and then she becomes Jack's wife but they have a fight over who loves the other more. Friend or Foe? In Friend or Foe?, Peach gets kidnapped by Wario along with Toad. However, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi end up saving them and defeating Wario. Evil Prevails? In Evil Prevails?, Peach gets a letter from Bowser that there will be a Valentine's Game Show in "Studio 8", which is really Bowser's Lair. Bowser then kidnaps her and, along with the Oogie Boogie Man, Wario, Hammer Bro, Koopa, Chain Chomp, Goomba and Freiza, defeat Mario, Luigi, Peach and Jack by spilling lava onto them. However, it all turns out to be just Luigi's dream. Cousin Malleo In Cousin Malleo, Mario's cousin Malleo comes to visit, but Mario's friends end up liking Malleo more, and he ultimately wins the heart of Peach. Mario gets jealous and runs away, but Luigi finds him where he always runs away and everything is fine again. MARIO RUN! In MARIO RUN!, Mario becomes depressed when he sees Peach having fun with her new boyfriend which makes Mario to start getting into shape. But he's too lazy to do all the exercise and hard work, so instead decides to go to Sylvester to get plastic surgery. When Peach returns home with her new boyfriend and Daisy, she's shocked to come home to a very big and muscley Mario. However, Peach reveals that her new boyfriend is actually Daisy's boyfriend. Personality Peach is generally very friendly, but when someone is not listening to her and she has to repeat it, she gets very mad. Boyfriends Peach has had many boyfriends but eventually broke up with all of them. She started going out with Mario in Valentine's Day, but she starts dating Wario instead. Eventually she gets sick of the two fighting and goes out with Jack, but he freaks out when she suggests getting married (in the original, they have a fight over who loves the other more). In Friend or Foe?, she is back with Mario again. In Cousin Malleo, Peach starts going out with Malleo. After he leaves, she is back together with Mario yet again. Trivia *Princess Peach has been captured one-billion-nine-hundred-and-one as of the Pilot Episode. *In the Pilot Episode, a different Peach toy is used. Gallery File:PeachPilot.png|Pilot Episode File:Peach.png|Valentine's Day Screenshot 2018-06-28 at 15.40.09.png|Peach and Daisy in MARIO RUN! Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo